The Destroyer
by Sammie-chan89
Summary: I am the most feared demon in the underworld. The destroyer was the name that was given to me. WARNING: Contains violence, profanity and mild Futa
1. Prologue: The Destroyer

**The Destroyer**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue: The Destroyer**

~0~

Since I was born, I've been trained to kill. It was in our nature…the demon nature to want to kill and that's what I was expected to do once my training was complete. Every day I was practiced using my powers and day by day I became stronger. Even with my capabilities with fire, many of the demons gave me trouble. They would say that I was different and that I didn't belong. Yes I was different from the others. Most of the younger demons hadn't grown past a certain age, but I kept on growing. I also noticed that my demon form wasn't the same as everyone else's. Most demons, in their demon forms would turn into these enormous creatures. Every form wasn't the same, but most involved sharp teeth, scary eyes, and claws that could instantly kill someone. My demon form only changed my eye color from burgundy to blood red and my hair changes to black. I'm not really complaining about it because some of these demons were ugly. But even so, I still wanted to know why I was different from everyone else. When I asked my master about it, he just said that I was special and that I had a different purpose and that was for greatness like my father.

I never met my father or my mother, since they had been killed a little after I was born. But what I heard about my father was that he was a demon of many achievements. He killed and destroyed many lives without mercy. He was a cold ruthless killer and that's how I wanted to be. And so I continued to train so I could end up being a killer just like my father. And when my first mission came at the age of nine, I showed no mercy on the village that I was sent to destroy. I killed everyone that I could see and had fun burning the village to the ground and I did it all by myself.

My father would be proud and that's why Master Chrono gave me my father's necklace. He said that I was to be given this when I was a true demon and I was happy to become such a demon at such a young age. My reputation in the underworld changed after that. Those that said that I didn't belong now bow down at my feet with fear in their eyes. It was always ironic how one day I'm nothing and now I'm the most feared demon throughout the underworld. And as many more years passed, no one even dared to cross me. I exceeded everyone with my powers. Not only was I good with fire, I mastered the skills of teleportation, speed and electricity, which came in handy in torturing or killing people and demons alike. I didn't care who I killed and many have fallen under my hand. I was a ruthless demon…..The Destroyer was what other demons called me because I destroyed everything in sight without question. My dream has been fulfilled. I was finally like my old man, but I wasn't going to die. For me, it was just the opposite. I was going to be the one doing the killing and no one is going to stop me. My name is Fate Testarossa…..The Destroyer.


	2. An Important Mission

**The Destroyer**

**Chapter 2**

**An Important Mission**

I urgently walked towards my master's room since he requested my presence immediately. I pushed open the double doors that led to his room and seeing him sitting on his throne, I walked over then knelt down to show respect.

"Master Chrono, you've requested my presence?" I said with head down.

"You may rise" I got on my feet. "Yes I have. I have an important mission that needs your expertise"

"What can I do for you Master?"

"I need you to kill someone of course" my master says laughing.

"And who is it that I need to kill Master?"

"I don't know much about this girl, but only that she will pose a problem in the future and must be eliminated" The seriousness of the matter was now showing in his voice.

"Where does this girl live?"

"Uminari City. This is what the girl looks like" With the wave of his hand, a picture of a girl with brown hair and blue eyes appear. "Now go and dispose her at once"

"Yes master" I bowed my head and then left his room. Uminari City huh? Haven't been there in a while. I wonder what's so scary about this girl that she has the Master shaking in his boots. I guess I better go handle this at once. Teleporting out of the underworld, I know stood on a random rooftop. It seems to be in the evening since the sun is setting.

"Now where is this girl?"

I close my eyes raising my hand in front of me in order to channel my powers so that I would locate this girl. Image after image flowed through my mind, still not able to find the person that I was looking for.

"No. No. No. There you are"

She was heading toward a building. "Midori-ya café" Looks like that's where I'm headed. I immediately teleport to a roof across the street from the café in order to get a better look at this girl. Soon I spot her.

"What's so scary about her? It doesn't seem like there's anything special about her that should have my fellow demons worried" She walks inside the café. I wave my hand in front of me and immediately the image of the girl appears in front of me.

"I'm back" she yells as she walks to the back which seems to be the kitchen.

"Did you get the supplies we needed" A woman that looks like an older version of her replies. Must be her mother.

"Yes" Placing bags on counter.

"Okay then. Let's get to work. We have a lot of things to prepare for tomorrow"

Soon, the contents of the bags were pulled out and they begin making cookies and cakes. After a few minutes of watching, I was already bored. This was not a part of my job description. I seriously had the urge to shoot a huge fire ball and torch everything and everyone in the place, but where's the fun in that? I wanted her to beg for mercy for me not to kill her before I actually did. I would just have to wait for my chance and when it comes, I was going to enjoy it. I couldn't help but smile at just the thought of killing her. Finally after wasting so much of my time, they were finished.

"Okay mom, I'm heading out. I need to get some rest before school tomorrow" my target says.

"Okay be careful on your way home Nanoha" So that the girls name.

"Okay, see you after school. Good night!"

"Good night" and I saw her heading towards the door.

I waved my hand in front of me and the image of her disappeared. I jumped off the roof and landed in a nearby alley. I walked peeking around the corner, waiting for this girl to come out of the store. When she did and starting walking, I slowly walked out of the alley, then crossing the street to follow her. As I walked behind her, I still didn't see what was so special about her. She looked like a normal girl, maybe around my age. I'm just confused to why my Master would send me after this girl. Following her on her way home, she turned to go through an alley.

"Wrong move girly" I followed behind still keeping my distance from her.

I could feel my power building up in me and soon I was engulfed in a black aura. My eyes turning blood red and my hair changing as black as my heart. Almost instantly, I could see a change in the girl in front of me. It was like she was paranoid or maybe even scared and it was the way that I liked it. As if she could sense my quickened moments, she slowly turned around, but before she could register what was going on, I already had thrown her against the wall and soon she came crashing to the ground. As she stayed to pick herself off the floor, she would only fall back down. I could only smile at the fear in her eyes. She was terrified and continuously looked for ways to get out of the situation she was in, but there was no such way. She was mine.

"Hahahaha. You're scared aren't you?" She stopped her movements as I was now right in front of her, blocking her way of escaping.

"What do you want from me?" Her voice was cracking as she said that to me. She was crying, but I didn't care.

"Funny you should ask" I lifted up my hand and a fire ball appeared. I could see that her eyes widened at the fire ball in my hand.

"Please! Please don't kill me" she screamed. Just as I was expecting. The plea for their lives to be spared. I've heard that line so many times, but it just never worked out in their favor, especially because I just didn't give a shit.

"Sorry princess, but today isn't you're lucky day" and I raised my hand to throw the fire ball at her.

"No!" came an agonized scream as I released that fire ball from my hands. Her hands immediately went up as to shield herself from the flames. Like that was actually going to happen. When the flames were about to turn her into ashes, I pink shield came up out of nowhere and before I could even react, my fire ball came bouncing back at me sending me into the wall.

I tried to get up, but it was a little hard to after having my own fire ball come at me at such a fast speed. I looked at the girl in front of me and she looked as shocked as I was. The shield finally disappeared and she kept on looking at her hands as if trying to figure out where the shield had come from. Noticing that I was trying to get up again, she hurriedly rose to her feet and ran down the alley until she vanished from my sight.

I finally managed to get back on my feet. I was furious. No one had ever defeated me before and to make matters worse, I was defeated by a girl who seemed to not know that she even had powers. Master must have known about the power she had, but why didn't he tell me?

~0~

After what happened with that brunette, I teleported down to see my Master to get some answers. I walked in his room and when I was in front of his throne, I kneeled down lowering my head.

"You may rise" I rise to my feet. "So have you killed the girl?"

"Sorry Master, but I have failed you"

"I had a feeling that would happen" he said with a sigh.

"What are you hiding from me? Who is this girl?" I was curious. I wanted answers.

"Her name is Nanoha Takamachi. She comes from a line of powerful magic. Magic that can easily destroy the demon race" Shit. Could have fooled me. She didn't even look like she knew she had powers, but her power was extraordinary.

"She seemed to not know that she even had powers"

"That's probably because after the centuries, the Takamachi line of magic lessened so that meant that only a few people of the line would get it. Since less people receive the power, many didn't know about it. And after years of not worrying about the Takamachi magic, Nanoha poses as a new threat for us and so must be eliminated"

"How do you expect that we do that? She had me flying, literally. How are we supposed to get close to her without getting hurt or killed?"

"That's where you come in, my dear Fate"

"But she's already seen me"

"No she hasn't. She saw you in your demon form right?"

"Yes" I wasn't getting where he was getting at.

"So that means she hasn't seen you"

"What are you planning?"

"I want you to get close to her. In that way you can gain her trust and then when that happens, it will be easier to kill her"

"How am I supposed to befriend her? I just can't walk up to her and say you want to be friends. That would seem suspicious"

"Leave that up to me"

"And?" He walks over and grabs and pours a glass of wine. He drinks the contents of the glass, but keeps it in his hands.

"I will set up a diversion. I will send one of the guys to attack her again and you my dear Fate, will be the knight in shining amour and will save the day, but in your human form of course. After that, she should want to repay you and that will be your ticket into her life And when the time you've gained her trust" He crushes the glass. "No more worries for us. Understand?"

"Yes Master"

"Now go and get some rest for tomorrow" I bow and make my way to my room. How could he choose me for this? I hate mingling with humans. But on a happier note, I can kill that little bitch later on. I laughed.

~0~

Just as Master Chrono had planned, Naga and I were sitting on the roof across from the café in order to carry out his plan. Since we figured she would leave about the same time, it wasn't long before Nanoha came out of the café. This time she wasn't alone.

"This is interesting. She must have told someone about what happened to her" Naga said.

"I would suppose so since there's someone with her" I was guessing it was a friend her brother or something since he didn't look too old to be her father.

"Well this makes things more fun" Naga said with a smile. I could see he had that killer glint in his eyes. "Let's go" I put my arm in front of him to stop him.

"Make sure that you stick to the plan okay? Because if you don't, you'll have to deal with me. That had him scared.

"Okay"

"Good! Now let's go" and we both jumped into the nearby alley and followed them.

The Alley from yesterday came into view. Giving Naga a nod, he descended into the alley after them while I stayed peeking around the corner waiting for the right time to make my entrance.

"Well it seems that today isn't your lucky day? Naga said with a knife in hand. Nanoha and the unknown male turned around quickly and Nanoha hurriedly moved behind him.

"Some powerful magician you are" I said still peeking from the alley entrance. I still can't believe that this scared little girl can harness so much power.

"Back off buddy. We don't want any trouble" the male said in a shaky voice.

"Well too bad" Naga immediately ran towards them and threw the guy's head into the wall. Then showering him with endless punches. Nanoha was just screaming in the background the whole time. How pathetic.

Once the guy was unconscious, Naga turned to Nanoha with the knife pointing at her.

"Now with the loser out of the way, I'm going to show you who's running the show little girl"

She slowly backed up, only to hit a wall. She had nowhere to go. I guess that's my cue to go before she dies….oh I mean Naga dies. I ran down the alley, coming to a stop when I was close enough to them.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Naga turned to look at me, but still has the knife at Nanoha's neck.

"What does it look like? I'm having a little fun. Maybe if you stick around after I'm done with her, you can be next" he turns back to her. That little shit. He's lucky we're playing a role because he would be in flames right now.

"Well I say get off her you piece of shit" He turns to look at me again.

"Or what? What are you going to do? The only thing you look like you can do is shop and get your nails done" He begins to laugh. I'll show you.

Still in laughter, I ran as fast as I could and gave him a round kick to the face. He stumbles back, but I'm not finished with him yet. Once he started to steady himself a little, I landed a hard right and left hook to his ugly face. I grabbed is shirt pulling him near me and gave him a hard knee in the stomach. I could see the little splats of blood on the ground. All the painful groans he was making and the pleading look he gave told me that he had enough, but I wanted to give me a little parting gift for even thinking he could talk to me like that.

Since my back was turned to Nanoha and that guy was still sleeping, this was going to be easy. With my right hand still holding Naga, I used the other one to conjure up some electricity. Naga slowly lifted his body; he was clearly in a daze. I thought that I would help him up because he was moving to slow. After pulling the bastard onto his feet again, his eyes widened noticing the electricity coming from my hand. I smirked and punched the shit out of him, which had him smacking against the wall. I walked over to Naga, putting my boot on his face. "I may look like the prissy type, but I know how to whip ass. Now I better not find you messing with little girls again okay?" Naga didn't say anything. "OKAY" I said smashing my boot deeper into his face.

"Okay okay"

"Good boy, now beat it before I give you another beating" and I removed my feet and he caught wind. Serves his ass right for talking to me like that. No one talks to me like that. Only Master Chrono can.

After taking out the trash, I turned around, seeing Nanoha still stuck in her place against the wall. I guess she was still scared. I walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" I hated acting all nice. This sentimental crap was not me at all.

"Y-yes. Thank you for helping me"

"No problem, but it seems your friend got it worse"

"Oh no Kyoya" She runs over to him. "Kyoya….Kyoya" shaking the guy in an attempt to wake him up. Poor little shit. He really got the shit beat out of him. Slowly he came to.

"Nanoha" he said in a dreamy voice.

"Brother are you okay?" brother huh.

"Not really. Where did that guy go?" he said looking for Naga.

"This nice lady scared him off"

"Thanks" he said looking at me.

"No problem"

"I think we should take you to the hospital Kyoya"

"No. Let's just go back to the café. I'll get fixed up there" He tries to get up, but fails. Nanoha helps him, but he still can't hold himself up. Before he falls over, I grab him from the other side to steady him. I tell you, humans are useless.

"Thanks" and I smile a fake smile.

"Let's get you back to Midori-ya" Nanoha chimed in and we made our way back.

Her brother was soon patched up and was okay from the looks of it. More like just barely.

"Thanks again for helping us. I feel bad because I couldn't protect my little sister, but I'm happy that you came along"

Smiling my fake smile again "It's okay. Just thought you guys didn't help" It's more like you got lucky buddy.

"Well I'm off. Thanks again"

"You're welcome" and he walked back in the kitchen to the stairs, which I guess led to some rooms over the café. Soon Nanoha came out and walked over to me.

"Thanks for today. I don't know what's going on, but I seem to be attracting a lot of bad people" You have no idea.

"That's unfortunate. Well at least you don't have to worry about that guy again"

"Yeah you really showed him"

"Yeah I sure did. I had to show him some respect"

"Well to show my appreciation, I would like to do something for you" she said with a cheerful smile.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe treating you to some lunch here at the café tomorrow?"

"That sounds great. What time?"

"Maybe one?"

"That sounds great. Well I have to go"

"Okay good night"

"Good night" and I started heading to the door.

"Hey. I didn't get your name" she said stopping me from leaving.

"It's Fate. Fate Testarossa"

"My name is Nanoha Takamachi. It's nice to meet you Fate"

"You too. See ya"

"Bye" and I exited. This was going to be a piece of cake. I couldn't help, but smile as I walked down the street. Nanoha Takamachi, you're as good as dead.

**Hope you guys liked it. I know that this is different from the romance stuff I've been writing, but I thought it would be interesting. Please review. It sucks to have so many people read and not review. I just enabled the anonymous review option. So for those that don't have an account can now submit a review. I'll look forward to them.**


	3. An So It Begins

The Destroyer

Chapter 3

And So It Begins

Today was the day I wasn't looking forward to. I was trying to look for something to wear for this stupid lunch that Nanoha invited me to. "No. Nope. Too much black" Going through my closet, I couldn't help but notice that most of my clothes are black and almost Goth like. I wouldn't want to scare her if I wanted the plan to follow through. I would just have to conjure something up. I picked my favorite black shirt from my closet and put it over my black bra. Once buttoned only leaving the top two undone, I used my magic to form blue jeans over my legs. They hugged my hips and legs, showing off my wonderful assets. Just like I liked it. I put on my favorite black high heel shoes. There was one last thing that I had to do before I left. I went over to my dresser, which had a mirror attached. There lay my father's necklace. It was a pretty necklace. It had a locket on the end shaped like a circle, which was almost as big as the palm of my hand. As much as I tried opening it, it would never budge. What was in it? I probably would never know. I picked up the necklace and pulled it over my head.

I placed my hands over the locket with tenderness as I had always done as my eyes shifted to the picture of my father. He was a handsome man. I wonder what he was like. I didn't look like him, since he had brown hair and green eyes. I wonder if I look like my mom. I pushed the thoughts to my sub-conscious. I can't be seen being vulnerable. I'm The Destroyer…..but the thought of my parents…

~0~

It was one o'clock on the dot and I found myself walking into Midori-ya café. It was rather crowded inside, which I was confused to why she would ask me to come in at this time. I swear, human are useless. I looked around my surroundings looking for the person that invited me her in the first place, but she was nowhere to be found. I did spot that guy that got his face pummeled yesterday. Shit! He spotted me and is now walking over here. Act normal. I placed my famous fake smile on my face.

"Hello Fate. I hope you don't mind. Nanoha told me your name since I didn't get the chance to ask" he said with a smile.

"No it's okay. Speaking of Nanoha, is she around?"

"She's…." Before he could finish his sentence, Nanoha came bursting out of the kitchen door with plates of food in hand. She quickly made her way to a table, placing the food down.

"Sorry for the wait" she said bowing and she started making her way back to the kitchen.

"Nanoha looks who's here" Nanoha then turns and then that same smile she gave me last night came.

"Fate! I'm happy you could come" she says walking over to me.

"Are you sure that this was a good time to come? I mean you guys look busy"

"Well…" she was cut off by her brother.

"Yeah we are busy, but Nanoha can take a break to have lunch with you. And for saving us last night, the food's on the house"

"Thank you" I wasn't going to be modest and say "Oh no. You don't have to". What crap.

"Let grab a table then" Nanoha said with a cheery smile and I smiled back. This was going to be a long and agonizing day.

"So Fate, are you from around here? I've never seen you around before yesterday" she said eating her fries.

"Actually I'm not. I live far far far away, but I'm thinking about taking residence here" I said making sure to put emphasis on far away.

"Well that would be good if you did stay. We would be able to hang out more" Damn this girl is persistent. We just met and she already wants to hang out again. "How old are you? You seem to be a mature person"

"I'm twenty"

"I'm nineteen. I go to the University near here. Do you attend school?"

"No I don't" I was getting really irritated from all of the questions and I seriously wanted to say fuck the plan and just kill her, but I kept my cool.

"Is your parents okay with that? Mine would raise hell if I didn't"

"I don't have a family"

"Oh I'm sorry. It must be hard" she says with a sad face. I didn't need pity. Not from a human anyway.

"It doesn't matter. I've gotten use to it. It's no big deal Nanoha"

"Well you must be really strong to deal with something like that"

"Yeah I guess you could say that" There was silence. At this point I just wanted to leave and be done with this.

"Wow. That's a pretty locket Fate" she leans over the table to grab it, but before she could I smack her hands away sending a glare her way. She instantly retracted her hand and sat back down.

"I'm sorry" She had a look on her face that said that she was either scared or sad. This wasn't going to work. I had to calm down or else Chrono's plan wasn't going to work. I removed the glare from my face leaving an expressionless one.

"Sorry about that. This is the only thing that I have of my father's and I'm very protective of it. If you would excuse me" and I got up to get out of there.

"Fate wait" Nanoha said but I didn't stop. I needed to be alone and worry about the plan later.

I walked to the nearby alley so that I could think. When I was halfway down the alley, I laid my head against the brick wall in order to try and calm down, but it didn't work. I was furious that she was asking me all those personal questions. I hated that she felt pity for me and the fact that she touched my father's necklace pissed me off even more just thinking about it.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING PITY" I yelled as I smashed my fist into the wall. I kept on punching until I couldn't even see my hands anymore because it was so deep within the wall. I took my hands out of the wall. My knuckles had blood dripping down them. I could even see bone, but it didn't matter because it soon healed up to look exactly as it did before I smashed my fists through the wall. I pressed my head back on the wall. "We did you send me here?"

"Hey pretty lady. Looks like you need some company" I pulled my head off the wall and turned my head in the direction the voice came from. Standing there were three guys, who seemed to be older than me. I was mad all over again at this point and I knew that it was showing on my face.

"If you guys know what's best for you, you'll leave now" I said backing away from the wall to fully face them. I could feel my anger rising by the second and my inner demon begged to be freed.

"Sorry, but I don't think that you're in any position to make any demands" the same man said as all three guys pulled out knives. I smirked. What the hell did these guys think those weapons were going to do to me? They should have turned around when I gave them the chance to because now they're going to be in for a real surprise…..one they won't be coming back from.

I could feel my shoulders shaking. I just had to laugh. This was just too funny to contain.

"There's nothing funny about this bitch. You're going to die" I just continued to laugh because little did they know that they would be the ones that would perish. My laughter must have pissed the guy off because he signaled one of his other guys to handle the job. He came running at me. Stupid human.

The black aura engulfed me. I could see the changes on the guys' faces as they saw my eyes glowing blood red. The guy in front of me tried to stop, but it was too late for him. He was too close. And when he was close, I grabbed him by the neck lifting him off his feet. I could see the fear in his eyes as he was choking for air. The other guys were stunned; glued to their position.

"Scared aren't you?" I said to the guy in my hand.

"Pl….PLEASE" he screamed. I smirked. I think that he knew what was coming. It was showing in his eyes. "N-no don't….pl-" I cut him off by crushing his neck, killing him instantly. His body lay limp in my hand. I tossed him to the side. I had other things to do besides holding his body.

The other two guys started screaming and turned to try and run for it. That wouldn't be as easy as they thought. I conjured my flaming whips.

"Oh no you don't" I said as I sent my whips flying their direction. They stopped as my whips circled around their ankles and before they could think about what was happening, they went falling to their faces, as I dragged them back to me.

They screamed the whole way. I could see smoke coming from their legs, which meant that the flames were doing their job. Once they were in front of me, I searched around the alley for something.

"Perfect" I took the whip that had the bastard that was talking all the shit, threw the whip over one of the balconies overhead and pulled it so that he was hanging over the ground. His screams were louder. I'm sure the flames were burning his skin. I walked so that his face was facing mine. "I'm saving you for later" I said smiling. He began to cry.

My attention was brought back to the other guy, who seemed to be attempting to crawl using his arms, but was failing miserably.

"Where do you think you're going" I said walking over to him.

"Please let me go" he sobbed.

"You should have thought about that before you disturbed my quiet time" I grabbed him by the back of his shirt until he was on his feet. I turned him around and punched him on his jaw. I was sure that it was broken from the cracks of bone I could hear. He slumped over after the hit. I was about to lay more punches, but something interesting caught my eyes. It was a metal pole sticking out of the wall.

I smirked at the idea that had just come to mind. I picked the guy up so that his was in the air.

"Sorry my friend, but this is where your life ends" and I threw him straight for the pole. There wasn't even a scream as his body was pierced by the pole. I suppose there wouldn't be if a pole goes through your heart. Well anyway. Back to the main event. I turned to the last guy and walked over to him.

"No! No please" he pleaded.

"Please! Please what? Please so I won't kill you?" I laughed. "You could have spared your friends from dying such a bad death, if you would have just left like I told you to. So now you are going to die like the rest of them"

"Please don't kill me" he cried.

"No, you're going to die today. You're going to die a harsher death than your buddies. You're going to die a slow, but very painful death" A fireball appeared from my hands and the guys eyes grew wide. I raised my hand to where the fireball was in front of my face.

"NO!" I blew the fire in his face and in a matter of seconds, his whole body was engulfed in flames. His screams were loud. He screamed for help, but no one was going to save him. His screams only lasted a few minutes before there was silence.

"See you in hell my friends" and with a wave of my hand, the three bodies disappeared without a trace of ever being there. I collected my whips and went my way.

~0~

It was night before I decided to come back to Midori-ya café. I really didn't want to come back, but I had to if the plan. After taking a deep breath, I opened the door to the café. There was no one there, except for a figure sitting at the same table before I left. When the door closed, a bell went off, which caught the attention of the person sitting at the table. She looked at me with her sad blue eyes, which made me feel a little uncomfortable. She got up from her seat, running over to me placing me in a tight hug.

"Fate where were you? I was worried" Her head was buried within my breasts, which had me a little surprised and feeling a little weird. It was something I couldn't describe. I grabbed her by the shoulders to get her face out of there and gently pushed her away from me.

"I needed some fresh air"

"I know that it had something to do with me touching your necklace. I just wanted to say that I was sorry"

"It's okay Nanoha. I'm just not use to people touching my things. I'm sorry for my reaction" I said trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"I'll remember to be careful next time"

"Okay. Well I have to be going. I'll see you around Nanoha"

"See you around" and with that, I turned to open the door. As I turned the door knob to the café, something warm grabbed my left hand. I turned my head to see Nanoha behind me with her hand holding mine.

"Nanoha?" Her cheeks had a pink tint to them. Is she blushing? I had heard of it from Master Chrono before. He told me that when people blush, there could be many reasons behind it.

"I just…..I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone. You don't have to go through life by yourself. I'm here if you need me" she said with that smile she always smiles. As much as I wanted to refuse, I couldn't because this was a way for us to get close.

"Thanks Nanoha. I appreciate it. Good night"

"Good night Fate" and I left.

~0~

"So, how's your mission coming along Fate?" Master said in a calm voice.

"It's going well. I'm sure that Nanoha will trust me in no time"

"Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Good work Fate"

"Thank you Master"

"You may go" I bowed and left for my room. Once there, I fell on my bed landing on my stomach. Today was a rough one. I wonder how many more days would I have to experience days like this.

I turned over sighing in the process. I moved my left hand to put behind my head, but I stopped. This was the hand that Nanoha held. I looked at it curiously. Why could I still feel the warmth of her hand on my usual cold ones? No one had ever held my hand before. I had never felt something so…..warm….

**Thanks for reading. Please review of course. I have it so that people with no account can review. Sorry Mari. It's not the bloodshed you wanted. LOL. There are 6 more chapters left.**


	4. Many firsts

**The Destroyer**

**Chapter 4**

**Many Firsts**

It's been a few weeks since I've come to the human world. I finally was able to get an apartment due to Master Chrono threatening to kill the land lord. I even get to stay hear for free and the place is newly furnished. This was great. I finally get to live by myself and wouldn't have to worry about other demons barging in my room. Other than that, everything is the same with me still trying to befriend Nanoha. She's really been a pain in the ass the last few weeks, but I think that I'm starting to get use to the way that she acts.

Today she invited me to come with her to a carnival, which I've never been to before. I really wonder what it's like. Before I would leave, I checked myself over before again.

"Blue tank top? Check. Push up bra to make my big breasts seem even bigger" I pushed my breasts up. "Check. Black Capri pants that hug my ass and legs nicely? Double check. Sunglasses, locket, flip flops? Check. Check. Check." With everything in order, I placed the sunglasses over my eyes and headed for the café.

~0~

In less than five minutes, I was parked in front of Midori-ya café in order to pick up Nanoha. I cut the engine off and removed the helmet from my head, placing in on the back as I got off. I then made my way inside. Since the carnival was an event not be missed, as Nanoha said, no one was in the café today. With no one in sight, I hit the bell on the front counter.

"Just a sec" a muffled voice came from behind the kitchen doors. I waited maybe a minute or two before the person I came here for came rushing out of the kitchen doors. "Hey Fate. How do I look?" Nanoha said with a blush on her face as she spun around.

She had on a white sun dress that hugged her body rather nicely. I couldn't help, but notice how big her breasts looked. Did I just say that? Um anyway. She had white flat shoes and a white purse, which she was holding with both hands.

"You look nice"

"I look nice? I was shooting for something on the lines of pretty or beautiful or something" Nanoha said putting her hand on her hip.

"Fine. You look beautiful Nanoha" I said trying to please her.

"Thanks" she said as she walked over to me grabbing hold of my arm. Usually when she would do that I would tense up, but Nanoha's done it so many times that I don't mind it anymore. "Shall we go on our date then?" she said flashing a smile. Huh? What is she talking about?

"Date?" I was confused what that was. Chrono had never mentioned humans going on dates to me before.

"You're taking me out to the carnival. So it's a date. Well I mean a date amongst friends. Please take care of me"

"I'll try my best" and I held the door for her as we exited the café. Still with her clinging to my arm, I walked over to my ride.

"Um, don't tell me we're riding that?" Nanoha said as her feet stopped me from moving any further.

"Yeah why?" I smirked. "Don't tell me you're scared"

"I'm not scared" she said shooting me an evil glare as she crossed her arms.

"Well prove it then" and I passed her the helmet.

"I'll show you" she said before she placed the helmet on her head. I placed the other helmet over my head as I got on my motorcycle courtesy of my Master. Nanoha walked behind the bike to get on, but she didn't. I turned around to see what the holdup was.

"Are you coming? Or are you chickening out already?" She then pointed to the back of the bike. "What?"

"You do know that your license plate says Bad Ass on it don't you?"

"Yes…so. It speaks the truth"

"Yeah right" she said climbing on circling her arms rather tightly around me. Once she was secure, I started up the bike.

"Hold on tight" I said as I roared off down the road. I could hear her screaming behind me as she tightened the already tight hug she had on me. I smirked. I was going to show her how bad ass I was.

~0~

We made it to the carnival in less than thirty minutes due to my fast driving. When we came to a stop, Nanoha quickly removed herself from behind me.

"Land!" she screamed. She took the helmet off and shot me an evil glare. "Could you at least drive like a normal person?"

"Well don't say that my license plate is false and we won't have to worry about me driving fast" I said grabbing her helmet and placing it on the back along with mine.

"I promise I won't criticize your license plate again"

"Good girl" I smirked. I noticed that some strands of Nanoha's hair were out of order. "Your hair needs some fixing. Stay still a second" I said as I reached to tuck a few loose strands behind her ear.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" I don't know why, but the way Nanoha is looking at me makes me feel a little uncomfortable. This wasn't the first time Nanoha looked at me that way. I wonder what the meaning of it is. "Um, well should we get going then" I said holding out my arm. I knew she was going to grab for it, so I may as well get it over with.

"Yes please" she said with a cheeky smile as she grabbed my arm. And we made our way into the carnival.

~0~

I was amazed at what I was seeing. I thought that the carnival would be boring, but it actually looked like fun. There were these insane rides which seemed to extend to the sky. There were lots of activities there where in the end people would win these furry little animals. And there were lots of places to eat. I think that I was actually going to enjoy myself outside of killing others.

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe…"

"Nanoha? Is that you?" we turned around to see a brunette with blue eyes and a little red head with her. "That is you" the brunette said with excitement in as she hugged Nanoha, which she released my arm.

"Hey Hayate. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just thought that I would bring Vita out of the house for a change"

"Hey Vita. How are you?" Nanoha asked the red head.

"I'm fine" was all she said. She looked a little annoyed.

"Not mind her attitude Nanoha, she's being mean as usual" Nanoha and Hayate laughs. Hayate then looks at me. "And who might this be Nanoha?"

"Oh sorry. This is Fate"

"So this is the famous Fate that I've been hearing so much about" she said circling around me. What the hell was she doing? "Hmmmm. Very nice" she said placing her hand under her chin. She was examining me. For what is beyond me. "Nanoha you sure know how to pick em" What the hell did she mean by that. Nanoha just blushed in return. "And she's hot too" Hayate said attempting to whisper, but failed miserably.

"W-well, Fate and I are gonna go now. You two enjoy yourselves"

"You to Nanoha" Hayate said in a voice that I was scared to even know what she was talking about. We went our separate ways.

"Your friend seems to be a bold one"

"Yeah sorry about that Fate. She gets like that sometimes"

"Anyway, should we get on this?" It was one of the biggest roller coasters there. Nanoha seemed to gulp. "Come on. It will be fun"

"Well I hope we don't die in the process" she said as I dragged her towards the line.

Soon it was our time to get on. I could see the fear in Nanoha's eyes as we were strapped in. Soon the ride began its way up the steep hill. I was excited. I couldn't say the same for Nanoha though.

"I can't believe that I let you talk me into coming on this ride" She said shooting another glare my way.

"Well if you were so scared, you shouldn't have gotten on then" I said in a teasing manner. "If you need to, you can hold my hand"

"I don't need your hand" she huffed. We were at the top and the big drop soon followed. I think I went deaf at that moment due to Nanoha's screaming. And I was sure that my hand was suffocating from the grip she had on it.

"Woo hoo!" I yelled during the ride. I felt free with the wind blowing in my hair. I had never felt anything like it before. To my dismay and relief the ride ended. I was disappointed that the ride ended, but was happy that Nanoha would finally let go of my now dying hand.

"I'm going to kill you Fate"

"Now why is that?"

"I felt like I was going to die"

"Well too bad because we're getting on this ride" I said as I pointed to another insane roller coaster. "Now come on"

"I'm going to die" she said as I dragged her along.

I think that Nanoha and I got on all the rides there. And of course Nanoha screamed like a baby as she crushed my poor little hand every single time. This place wasn't bad and having Nanoha with me wasn't bad either. I even forgot about Chrono's plan. I was enjoying myself too much to even think about it. I was just happy experiencing things that I never had before.

Of course the day wasn't all great. There was always someone bugging us for a date. I had the urge to torch em but I kept myself composed. Luckily they would scram after giving them a glare that meant they would die if they didn't back the fuck off. With the worthless pigs out of the way, Nanoha and I enjoyed some food that the carnival had to offer.

~0~

The sun was beginning to set and Nanoha and I were walking past the places with the furry animals. She stops all of a sudden and walks over to one of the games.

"That's a cute animal. Don't you think so Fate?" she said pointing towards a medium sized bear. I thought it actually looked stupid.

"Yeah it is cute" More like should be burned.

"You want that bear miss?" The man behind the counter said with a smile.

"Yes. I really do" Nanoha's eyes began to shine.

"Well all you have to do is play and win"

"What you I have to do?"

"That's simple. All you have to do is throw one of the rings over a bottle. It's three dollars for five rings and five dollars for ten. If you can get the ring over the bottle, that teddy bear will be yours"

"Okay I'll do it" Nanoha said excitedly as she searched through her purse to get some money. Once found, she gave the man three dollars and he gave her five rings.

"Good luck" the man says. And with that said, Nanoha began throwing the rings. One after the other missed its target. I could see the frustration building up. I couldn't help, but smile at how frustrated she looked. Soon it was down to the last ring.

"Please ring. Please hit your target. I really want that bear" Nanoha said with closed eyes.

Once they were opened, she looked more focused. And after taking a deep breath, she threw the ring towards the bottles. It was as if time slowed down as the ring made its descent towards the bottles. The ring spun around the rim of one of the bottles. Nanoha was jumping up and down cheering because she knew that the ring was going to go down the bottle and the bear would be hers. Too bad that the ring spun off the bottle landing on the ground.

"Sorry miss" Nanoha begins to pout at the fact that she couldn't get what she wanted. A laugh escaped my lips.

"Come on Fate, stop laughing at me" she said in a whiney voice as her pout grows even bigger. My laughs seemed to grow even louder.

"Well stop pouting like a cute little kid then" I said in between laughs as Nanoha blushes, which instantly stopped my laughter when I noticed what I just said. Did I just say what I think I just said? And did I just smile and laugh without it being forced? What the fuck is going on?

"Well since you seem to be enjoying making fun of me because I can't do it, then why don't you"

"Fine. I will" I said digging in my pockets for some money. I laid three dollars on the table and the man gave me five rings. "Unlike this person here, I only need one ring to complete the job" I said flashing a smirk at Nanoha, who replied by saying "Whatever" as she rolled her eyes. "Pay attention Nanoha and you just might learn something" I said as I readied myself to throw the ring, but then an idea came to me and I smirked at the thought of Nanoha's face. I turned around to face Nanoha with my back facing the bottles.

"Fate what are you doing? You're supposed…" she stopped talking as I threw the ring over my shoulder. I could hear her gasp and I guess that meant that I had succeeded.

"Show off" Nanoha said under her breath.

"We have a winner. Which animal would you like?"

"Hmmmm. I want that one" Pointing to the bear next to the one that Nanoha wanted.

"Fate" Nanoha said with a pout.

"Okay. Okay. Give me the bear that she wanted"

"Thanks Fate" she said snaking her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. I didn't know what to think. No one had ever hugged me before and having her breasts pressed up against mine was not helping. Definitely not helping at all.

"Here you go" The man behind the counter said. Nanoha then released me and grabbed the teddy bear. "You two have a good night"

"You too" Nanoha waved as we walked away.

"Now, are you happy that you got what you wanted?"

"Yes I am. I'm going to call him Fate"

"What?"

"It's only natural since you won him for me"

"Whatever you say" and we made way towards the exit.

I was enjoying the peace and quiet until I heard something that pissed me off.

"Hey pretty girls. Wanna go on a date?" I turned to see two guys behind us. Nanoha instantly grabbed my arm pulling herself closer to me.

"No we don't want to go on a date with you" I tried saying in a calm voice, but it didn't last since the same two guys kept on speaking.

"Come on. We'll show you a good time. And when I say good time, I mean a good time if you know what I mean" the other guys said still walking behind us. I stopped walking. I removed Nanoha's arm and turned around. "So what do you say?"

"I say this" I said before punching him in the face. He fell to the ground. The other one charged at me and so I grabbed his shirt with my left hand and punched him with my right. I gave him a farewell blow with my knee meeting his balls. He slumped over groaning in pain.

I lifted him up grabbing his balls in my hand. More like crushing them.

"Now, if you want your little jewels to stay intact, you will Fuck. Off" I squeezed them harder in my hands.

"Okay. We'll leave"

"Good boy" I said releasing his balls, but punching him in the face again. That should teach those little shits some manners. I walked back over to Nanoha, whom linked our arms again.

"Fate, you shouldn't be so mean" Nanoha said with a sigh.

"And why is that?" Shit if I wasn't mean and taught them a lesson, they would have still been getting on my nerves.

"Because you're too beautiful to be so mean" I could feel my cheeks growing warm with embarrassment. What am I doing? I don't blush. I'm the destroyer. I'm the big bad demon. I'm…..I'm….But….. no one has ever called me beautiful before. I was always scary, a monster….a demon. Never…..beautiful.

"Well since I'm so mean, why do you always grab on me when the guys come?"

"Because I know that you can protect me from them. Duh" I shoot a glare at her, which she just smiles at. Nanoha really is something else.

~0~

I pulled in front of Nanoha's place. I turned off the key as she gets off, which I soon follow taking off my helmet in the process. Nanoha does the same and she puts the helmet on the back of my motorcycle. We begin walking towards her house. We didn't speak until we made it to the door.

"Thanks Fate for taking me out. I really enjoyed myself"

"I did as well. I think Fate here had fun too"

"Yeah and thanks for winning him for me" When silence came again, she leans towards me. I, for some reason was stuck in place. I could feel soft lips touching my right cheek, which seemed to last more than a few seconds. Why was she doing this? I don't understand. She then pulls away. I could see that she was blushing, but she still managed to smile. "Good night Fate"

"Good Night Nanoha" and with that, she unlocks her door and steps inside. She glances at me once more, before she waves and closes the door.

Too many things are running through my mind as I slowly made my way back to my bike. I didn't understand why humans act the way that they do. What was the meaning behind Nanoha's actions? What was the meaning of this kiss?

My hand couldn't help, but feel the spot that seemed to still feel Nanoha's lips. And I couldn't stop the smile that began to come to my lips. I've had a lot of firsts today. First hug, first smile, first laugh, first blush, first kiss on the cheek. This was the first time in my life where I could just enjoy being a twenty year old woman. And it's all because Nanoha came into my life. I wonder….. what's going to be the next first?

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review as always. The next chapter to when all the drama begins. Five chapters left.**


	5. Unseen Forces

**The Destroyer**

**Chapter 5**

**Unseen Forces That Bring Us Together and Rips Us Apart**

"Fate, you been in the human world for over two months now. How's the mission coming?" I could tell that he was growing a little impatient.

"There seems to be something holding Nanoha back from being close to me. I need more time" He takes a deep breath.

"Okay, but don't keep me waiting for too long"

"Yes Master" he waves his hand telling me to leave. I bow and follow his order.

What am I doing? Why did I lie to Master about Nanoha trusting me when she already does? Why am I prolonging this?

~0~

Today I was to have lunch with Nanoha, so I quickly made my way to Midori-ya. As I walked in, I saw the person I had been waiting to see since yesterday. She had on a pink tank top with a jean skirt that seemed to be a little too short. She had her legs crossed and her legs looked so smooth all the way down to her feet, which wore pink flip flops. I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips as a come closer to the booth where Nanoha was sitting, but it fell when I saw another person. Hayate was there.

"Hey Fate" Nanoha said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind Hayate being here"

"No I don't mind" Actually I did. I didn't want anyone else around Nanoha and I.

"Well sit down already. I want to know all about you" Hayate said as she pulled me into the booth. I really wasn't in the mood to be questioned. "So are you from around here?"

"No I'm not, but I just got a place not too far from here"

"Oh really. Has Nanoha been to your place yet?" she said with a grin. I looked over to Nanoha who just blushed.

"No she hasn't yet"

"Well that's a shame"

"I guess so. Well anyway, enough about me. Tell me how you and Nanoha met" I said trying to get the topic off me. I came here to enjoy lunch not to be questioned.

"Well we met when we were much younger" Hayate started. "It was when we were nine and…." I know that she was talking, but I slowly tuned her out. I was bored with this story already.

I had to find something interesting. As I looked around, my eyes drifted over to Nanoha. Nanoha has really grown on me during the time that I've been here. The way she laughs, the way she talked, then cute dimples that would form every time she would smile at me. She was beautiful. I loved everything about her. Maybe I…..

"Fate. FATE!"

"Huh?" I almost jumped out of the booth.

"Hayate's about to leave. She needs to get by you"

"Oh I'm sorry" I said as I got up to let Hayate out of the booth.

"It was nice seeing you again Nanoha" she says to Nanoha. She then looks at me with a grin on her face. "And it was nice to see you again Fate"

"You too" I was still trying to figure this girl out. She seems to always have something evil going on with her. Just when I thought she was about to leave, she whispers something in my ear.

"I'll be counting on you to take care of my dear friend….in more ways than one" I blushed. I wasn't sure what she meant by that, but the way she looked told me that it wasn't going to be good. "Bye" and she walks out the door. That girl is no good.

"How do you put up with her?" I took a seat in front of Nanoha.

"You get use to it after awhile" she giggles.

"I don't think I will"

"Just give it time Fate. You'll learn to love her. Anyway, she did bring something up of interest"

"And what might that be?"

"Well I've never been to your place before and I would like to come over…. today maybe? Dinner and a movie? I can cook you some food" her cheeks slowly grows pink.

"You. Cook?" I laugh. "I don't think so"

"I'll show you that I can cook. You just wait and see" she pouts

"You're on"

~0~

"Say it. Say it now" Nanoha said with authority. I didn't want to say it, but I had to or I would never hear the end of it. After swallowing my pride, I took a deep breath.

"The food was delicious" I said in a hushed voice.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you. What was that?" Nanoha had her hand over her ear, which she brought close to me mouth.

"I said the food was delicious" I screamed in her ear. I placed our plates on the living room table.

"Thank you" she said smiling. "Now let's watch the movie I brought" she gets up and heads to my DVD player and pops the movie in. I grab the TV remote and cut it on.

"Are we watching an action movie with a lot of dying in it?" I said with excitement.

"No. Actually we're going to watch a romance movie" she said as she sat back on the couch.

"Why do we have to watch a romance movie when we could be watching people get killed and getting their asses kicked?"

"Since I cooked, I say what we get to watch. We're watching this movie and there's nothing you can do about it" Oh yes there was. I could easily torch the damn thing and be done with it.

"Okay. Since you cooked and only because you cooked, we're going to watch this movie. But next time we're going to watch an action movie"

"Whatever you say Fate" Nanoha is lucky. She's so lucky that I actually enjoy her company, or else she would be out on the doorstep. I sighed and picked up the DVD remote to begin the movie. This was going to be a boring two hours.

Damn. I thought the movie was going to be boring, but I was actually intrigued by it. There were a lot of things in it the movie that I didn't know about the human world. Mainly love. Was that what love really was about? To be in love with someone? These feelings that I have for Nanoha, does that mean I love her? I glance at Nanoha from the corner of my eyes. She seemed to be shivering.

"Nanoha are you cold?"

"Yeah a little bit" she shivers again. I turn and grab the blanket on the back of the couch and place it over her.

"You don't want any?"

"I'm fine Nanoha. As long as you're warm that's all that matters" I said still watching the movie.

"Well it would make me happy if you would get under with me" I turned to face her. Her eyes were pleading for me to get under there. I took a breath out of defeat.

"Give me some of that" A smile came to her lips as she placed the blanket over me.

With both of us under the blanket, we resumed watching the movie. I could feel her warmth as she laid her head on her shoulder and placed her left arm around my waist. I was shocked at Nanoha's actions. I didn't even know what to do in that moment. As if on cue, the woman in the movie did the same thing as Nanoha did. The male character just responded by putting an arm around her. A little hesitant, I removed my arm from under Nanoha and put it around her shoulder. I guess she was okay with it because she didn't move away and she seemed to tighten her arm around me. A smile came to my lips. Nanoha could really be a big baby sometimes, but it was cute. I placed my head on top of hers and continued watching the rest of the movie.

~0~

Nanoha cuts off movie and we headed to the kitchen with our plates. We washed the dishes, dried them and put them away. I begin walking out of the kitchen when Nanoha grabs my hand.

"Nanoha?" Her head was downcast.

"I love you Fate" she lifts her head. I know she didn't just say what I think she just said. My thoughts were in a jumble. I was happy and then I wasn't. One thing was clear though. It wasn't going to work.

"I don't think you loving me is the right thing to do Nanoha" I remove her hand and walk over to the couch and sat down.

"Why not Fate?" Nanoha sits beside me.

"Because it would never work. You and I don't come from the same place. I'm different from you Nanoha. There are things about my life that can't be understood"

"I don't care Fate. I love you and want to be with you. I know that you do to, don't you?" I didn't say anything. I just turned my head in the other direction. I didn't know what to think. Was I in love with Nanoha? I didn't know for sure because I never experienced it. From the movie, it seems that I am. But it still didn't change the fact that I'm a demon and Nanoha is a human. This kind of relationship was unthinkable and forbidden in the underworld. I would be risking everything. No I'm already risking everything just to stay with her longer, but is this all worth it? Was it worth it to throw everything that I built as a demon, just to experience love that I unconsciously craved for so long?

Nanoha grabbed my cheeks and turns my head to face her.

"Fate, I don't know what's going on in your life that makes you hesitant to be with me, but do you love me? I was hesitant to answer the question, but then the answer came to me.

"Yes I do Nanoha" It was clear as day to me that I was in love with her.

"Then that's all that matters Fate. As long as we love each other, nothing else should matter. I want to love you forever" Nanoha's face moves close to mine and it wasn't going towards my cheek as it did before. Her lips soon touched my own.

It was something that I had never experienced before and it felt so good….so soft. The kiss was slow and gentle and I was savoring every moment of it. The kiss broke much to my dismay, but what shocked me the most was Nanoha placing herself on my lap with each leg on the sides of mine. She kisses me quickly before she starts removing her tank top.

Huh? They did this in the movie, which lead to them having…..SEX. Was this about to happen between us like it did in the movie? I blushed at the thought of it.

Nanoha's bra came into view and I turned my head. I was too embarrassed to look.

"Fate what's wrong?"

"I….I've never done this before"

"Really? I thought you would have done it by now"

"Well where I come from, I never really had the time"

"Fate, look at me" I slowly turned my head to see plump breasts under a blue see through bra.

"There's nothing to be shy about Fate" she brings her hands to the front of her bra and unclips it.

I was in a trance. Her breasts were telling me to play with them, but I was too scared to. I guess Nanoha could see the uncertainty in my eyes.

"Here, let me help you" She says as she grabs my hands and places them over her breasts, moving her hands over mine so that my hands were massaging them. This was exactly what happened in that movie we watched. I guess I'll just have to use that movie for reference in what to do.

My hands began to work on their own and soon enough, a noise came from Nanoha's mouth. I heard that same noise in the movie, but I didn't really know what it meant. Chrono never told me this part about humans.

"Are you okay Nanoha?" I said as I stopped massaging her breasts but kept my hands where they were at.

"I'm fine" she said in between breaths.

"Then what was that noise?"

"The moans mean that you're making me feel good. So. Don't. Stop" She said putting her hands through my hair and pulling me into a hungry kiss.

I continued the massage as Nanoha requested and more of those noises came, which made me happy. I could feel Nanoha unbuttoning my shirt. Well it was more like trying to rip them off. I had to remove my hands from her breasts because she was trying to get my shirt off and when it was, my bra came off next.

I was a little embarrassed at how Nanoha was staring at my breasts. It even scared me a little.

"You have beautiful breasts Fate" and her soft warm hands started massaging my breasts as she began to suck on my neck.

I couldn't think at that moment. There were too many different feelings and sensations for me to handle. It was like electricity was coursing its way through my body, which all ended up at one place…..between my legs. I felt like I was going crazy and more importantly, I could feel my inner demon rising in me. It wasn't an urge to kill, but an urge to fuck and fuck NOW.

With Nanoha still occupied with my breasts and neck, I remembered from the movie what I should do next. My hands made their way under Nanoha's skirt in an attempt to find her most private possession, but her damn panties were in the way. I didn't want anything getting in my way and without noticing, I ripped them off and discarded them on the floor.

I could feel the heat coming from her middle as I put my hand back under her dress. And with the demon unleashed filled with desire, I slide my fingers inside her. Nanoha stopped instantly as I entered her and she let out another moan. It was like my hand was working on its own as the speed of my hand grew faster and faster.

I captured her lips with my own because she was almost screaming her moans. Her groans and moans increased when I found the bundle of nerves above her opening. As I rubbed her clit and continued to pump my fingers in her, she started moving up and down fucking my fingers as I was fucking her. Her breaths were quicker and I could feel her closing around my fingers. She bit my lips really hard as she moaned her final moan. When it subsided, I removed my fingers from inside her. She then finally let my lip free, which I was surprised that it wasn't bleeding.

"Fate that was incredible" she said as she places a gentle kiss on my lips. Just kissing her made the throbbing in my middle begin again. "Now it's your turn" and she got off me taking her skirt off. I couldn't believe how beautiful the human body could be.

Nanoha spread my legs, got on her knees and placed her body in between them. She leaned forward to place a short kiss on my lips before it traveled down my neck until she hit my breasts. She massaged my breasts a little before she starts to suck on them. The intensity between my legs grew more intense and I wanted Nanoha to move down further. I pushed her head down.

"You're persistent aren't you?" Nanoha says as she kisses her way down to the top of my jeans. She unbuttons my jeans and begins to pull my jeans and my panties down. I raise my bottom up to make it easier for her to get them off and they slowly were pulled off.

Nanoha began kissing her way up my legs until her face was in front of the place that was throbbing intensely. She looked at me one more time before her head lowered to meet my middle.

"Mmmmm" I moaned as her tongue explored ever inch of me. My eyes closed at the feel of her tongue licking and her mouth sucking on my lips. "N-Nano- mmmm" I never felt something this intense before. I was missing out on a lot being in the underworld.

"This may hurt Fate" she said before sticking her fingers in me. I moaned at the new found pleasure of Nanoha's fingers in me. It felt so good that I think I was screaming louder than Nanoha. Nanoha soon claimed my lips in order to silence the loud noise as she still continued fingering me.

My kisses were becoming crazy as the pleasure I was feeling began to build up. Soon I felt my body shaking as I released what needed to be released, but it didn't stop. Nanoha increased the speed of her hand and I found myself moaning and releasing all over again. Nanoha finally stopped.

"You're so mean Nanoha" I said trying to catch my breath.

"You enjoyed it didn't you" she said in a seductive voice before she claimed my lips again.

"Yeah I did"

"Good because I want to do it again"

"Ehh?" I said before she pounced on me and claimed my lips in a hungry kiss. What a sex demon.

~0~

The next day, Nanoha and I decided to go to the café. We had so much fun and I couldn't stop smiling. I had never been so happy in my life. Life for me in the human world was so carefree. I didn't have to worry about keeping the status of being The Destroyer. I could just be me…..Fate. And I could do all of this because of Nanoha.

~0~

"Fate, you actually did a good job helping in the café today. Maybe you should work there more often"

"I don't know about that. I mean the café is your family's business. I don't want to impose" Nanoha links her arm with mine.

"But you are a part of the family" she says smiling at me. "Besides, it will be a way for us to be together. And I wanted to try some sexual conquests with you there" she said with an evil grin.

"You naughty devil" I said placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Fate"

"I love you too" We kiss again.

"Look at what we have here Signum" I immediately broke the kiss. I recognized that voice. Nanoha moves behind me recognizing Naga. She's holding tightly to my shirt. "Fate's falling in love with the human girl. I thought that you were supposed to befriend her and then kill her Fate. Falling in love with her was not a part of Chrono's plan"

"Yeah Fate. What are you doing?"Signum added. At that moment, Nanoha's grip on my shirt loosens and she backs away little.

"Fate, what are they talking about?" he expression was confused as she looked at me.

"Nanoha…" I couldn't tell her how I was sent here to kill her.

"Come on Fate. Don't tell me you can't tell her how you were sent here to kill her. Did you even tell her that you were the person that first attacked her?" He laughs. I didn't respond. "You're supposed to be the bad Destroyer. Some Destroyer you are" his laugh grows louder. "Actually I had a feeling that this was going to happen. You were different from us demons. I don't even know why Chrono didn't kill you from the start" He laughed.

"Fate, is it true? Was that you that tried to kill me?" she was crying.

"Yes" I said looking at the floor. I looked at her only to be slapped.

"How could you Fate? How could you play me like that? I thought that you loved me. I guess I was wrong" I didn't say anything. How could I? Everything Naga said was true.

"Hahaha" Naga laughed in the background. "Look Signum. Look at what The Destroyer has been reduced to. She's pathetic"

"She's not The Destroyer anymore in my eyes" Signum said. I still didn't say anything. I did feel pathetic. I was mocked by my fellow demons and I was shamed by the woman I loved. Nanoha was crying and it was because of me.

She tried to run away, but a shield blocked her from moving forward. She turned around and I turned to Naga and Signum.

"Now where do you think you are going? The fun's just about to start. I'm happy Chrono sent us here because now I have a reason to kick your ass as payback for what you did to me before."

I quickly put up shield in front of Nanoha as a got into my battle stance. I was going to protect her even if she hated me.

Naga and Signum began to change into the demon forms and I did as well. I was soon engulfed by the black aura and in a matter of seconds, my eyes turned blood red and by hair black. I stared angrily at Naga and Signum. I was going to kill them. Naga and Signum's form was now that of huge werewolves with red eyes, sharp teeth and sharp claws. They were good at what they did as killers, but fighting me was a different story. They wouldn't make it alive just as the others I have encountered.

"Now Fate, you will die" and Naga and Signum ran for me.

When they were close, I leaped onto Naga's back conjuring one of my hand blades stabbing him in the neck, which made him roar. Signum's claws made its way toward me, so I did a back flip to the ground immediately throwing the blade Signum's way and it pierced her stomach.

"You guys were always slow. How do you expect to defeat me?"

"How do you know that we won't kill you? There's two of us and only one of you" Naga said with a mocking tone.

"Don't be so confident Naga"

"You Bitch" Naga screamed as he charged at me again, which Signum followed.

I conjured my flaming whips. When he was in range, I threw my whip, which circled around his neck. As Signum tried to strike me again, I jumped on Naga's back pulling on the whip in order to choke him. The smell of his hair burning filled the air as he moved crazily trying to get me off. Signum came for me just as I had hoped swinging her claws my way. When the right time came, I jumped out of the way as Signum's sharp claws pierced Naga's back. He let out a loud roar instantly as his blood poured out of his body.

"Sorry Naga" Signum said.

"Don't worry about me. KILL HER" Naga yelled in anguish.

I quickly summoned another blade, in order to slow Naga down even further. I quickly charged for Naga's knees, stabbing both of them. He roared in pain as he feel to his knees, which I took the opportunity to jump on his back again to stab him in his neck a few times. He soon fell to the ground. With him down for the moment, I could focus on Signum.

Signum roared as she swung her claws at me again. I back flipped to dodge the attack once again. Mid air, I began throwing fire balls at her head which made her forcefully hit her head on the brick wall close by. With her in a daze, I conjured my other whip throwing it around her neck. I landed on her back, pulling as hard as I could on my whip. She roared in anguish as the whips burned her skin. Signum's eyes were closing as I kept the tight hold around her neck. She fell to the ground, her breaths lessening by the second. She would be finished soon.

What I didn't count on was Naga coming out of nowhere. Before I could dodge his attack, his claw pierced my abdomen. My grip loosened on my whips and Naga soon punched me with his massive fist, which had me flying head first towards the ground. My attempt to get up was stopped when Naga stepped on me, crushing my body.

"You have been causing too many problems. It's about time you die" he put more of his weight on my body. All I could do was take the pain. I was a demon. I wasn't going to cry. I was trained not to.

He removed his foot and grabbed me by the neck holding me up in the air. His hand put more pressure over my neck as I could feel it crushing. Blood wouldn't stop coming from my mouth.

"What should I do with you? I know. I'm going to bite your head off and place it on a mantle just so everyone will know that I killed you" he laughs. "Do you have any last words before I kill your worthless ass?"

I could only think of one thing to say. "Bar….diche"

"Huh?" As soon as Naga said that, a yellow light appeared blinding him. With this opportunity, I conjured some electricity and released it on the hand that was holding me. He released me instantly.

I held my hand to the skies as Bardiche formed in my hand. The light disappeared and Naga uncovered his eyes. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"It's time to die Naga" I closed my eyes putting all my energy into my scythe. Flames and electricity began to grow from my scythe as I put more energy into it. My eyes shot open. "NOW DIE" I yelled as I charged towards him. I jumped in the air as he tried to swing as me. I drew the scythe back and as he realized he had nowhere to go, I swung it forward slicing his head off. Just as I hit the floor, Naga's head did to. "You were always a fool Naga. It's better that you're dead" I waved my hand and his body disappeared.

I could see movement from the corner of my eye. I see that Signum finally decided to wake up. I walked over to her with Bardiche in hand. I lifted my weapon so that she would face the same fate as Naga, but she teleported. "Lucky Bitch". With those two out of the way, my focus came back to Nanoha.

I removed the shield that I had put up. Naga's disappeared after I killed him. I found her behind a dumpster.

"Nanoha…." I bent down and placed my hand on her shoulder but she smacked my hand away.

"Don't come near me Fate. I don't want to talk to you right now" she gets up and runs the rest of the way home.

I hung my head down in shame. Nanoha didn't want to be around me. She didn't even look at me when she left. I couldn't feel an unbearable pain in my chest and my eyes began to sting. I lost the one that I loved the most. The one I did all of this for. That was reason enough for me to cry my first tears.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review of course. The drama still continues.**


	6. Things to Consider

**The Destroyer**

**Chapter 6**

**Things to Consider**

I had decided. I had decided that I wouldn't give up on Nanoha even if she had thought otherwise. It was far too late to even think about going back to the underworld at this point. I'm sure that I would probably be killed, but that was that last thing on my mind. My thoughts were only occupied on one thing. Nanoha. I love her so much that the thought of giving up on her after everything just seemed to be crazy. It was not an option that I was willing to consider. Nanoha was the reason my cold blackened heart melted. She's the reason I've been happy the last two months, but how could I show her that after all this? I decided to give her a few days to herself and just hope that maybe then she would forgive me.

~0~

A few days pass and I'm now standing outside of Nanoha's door. I'm never been so nervous about anything in my life before now. I was scared about how this was going to turn out, but I had to try. I wasn't going to be a coward about this, especially with Nanoha was involved. I took a deep breath trying to shake the nerves off. I raise my hand and knock.

I could hear her footsteps. This was it.

"Who is it?" her voice wasn't the cheerful voice that I was use to.

"It's me Nanoha" I said with my voice matching hers.

"Go away Fate"

"Please Nanoha. I just want to talk to you"

"No! I don't want to talk to you" she screamed. "You hurt me Fate. Everything was all lies" she cried. "It was all a lie. Did you even love me? Or was that a part of the plan as well?"

"Everything wasn't a lie Nanoha. Maybe in the beginning, yes, but I did fall in love with you Nanoha and that's not a lie. I do love you. Please let me explain everything. Please Nanoha" Silence. "I'm not here at your door now to kill you. I'm here because I love you Nanoha. I'm trying to be courageous enough to tell to everything, even after I hurt you. I'll tell you what you want to know. I won't lie to you. Please just give me the chance to make things right. Please" I felt tears coming down my face. I was confused to how this girl could reduce me to such tears after being trained not to show any weakness. I guess when the heart is involved; you have to be weak sometimes.

She didn't respond. I guess she had given up on us. My heart had never felt so crushed before. I had to leave. When I finally got my legs to move from in front of her door, I stopped when I heard the door unlock and open. There she was. Her face was stained with tears…..tears that I had caused. I just wanted them to stop.

She motioned me to come in and I did as she asked. She closes the door. She doesn't look at me as she walks past me.

"Nanoha…" I grabbed her arm. She finally looks at me. New fresh tears came down. "Please don't cry" I said wiping her tears away. I cupped her cheeks still staring into those sad pools of blue. I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't know if she was okay with it. So I settled of the next best thing. My arms slowly wrapped around her thin figure as I pulled her close to me. "I missed holding you Nanoha" I whispered in her ear. I did miss this. I missed her smile. I missed the way she talked. I missed her twinkling eyes. I missed the warmth of her body.

I could feel her arms circling my waist as she leaned her head more into my neck. She takes a deep inhale as if she was trying to inhale my scent.

"I do to, but first…" She pulls away and looks at me. "Tell me everything I want to know. Come." And she pulls me towards her couch and we take a seat.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Why were you sent to kill me in the first place?" Everything came rushing to me at once. Nanoha coming from a magical line and Chrono's plan.

"I was sent here because I was told that you posed a threat to the underworld of demons"

"What? How could I pose a threat?" she looked confused and then realization hit her. "Those powers. It was because of whatever came out of my hands that time, right?" I nod. "Where did it come from? I wasn't aware I had powers to begin with. I don't think my parents have any. So where?"

"I didn't know it at first when I first attacked you, but you come from a line of powerful magicians. The magic began skipping generations after a while and now only you have it. The magic that you possess is so powerful that you could destroy anything. So powerful that it has the whole underworld scared"

"I see. So that would explain why my family didn't know anything about it. So what was the purpose of them sending you back after our first encounter?"

"Well since I had confirmed that you possess such power, I was sent to get close to you at any cost. In that way, I could easily kill you since you wouldn't be expecting it from a friend. And so Chrono, my former Master, made up a plan to have me save you from Naga and that would be the way for you to want to be friends with me"

"At any cost huh?"

"Yes"

"So when I told you I loved you and you responded saying that you loved me back…..That was false?" I could hear it in her voice. I could see the hurt resurfacing again. I place my hand over hers. I wouldn't let her cry because of me again.

"No" I said with I smile. "That was the truth. I do love you Nanoha. I had never intended for that to happen, but it did. Slowly, but surely you began to capture my heart and as much as I tried to fight it, I couldn't. I was powerless against you. I had never seen or known anyone like you before. I grew up as a killer Nanoha. I was trained to show no mercy when it came to those that were to be killed. I was sure I would be that way until I died, but you….You showed me that there was so much beauty in the world. You showed me how to be happy for a change and to want a life outside of killing innocent people. You showed me how to love Nanoha and you gave it to me. Some part of me had always wanted that. I wanted to experience that kind of love from my parents, but with them gone, I was finally happy that I had you to give it to me. Your love, for me, was all I needed and I still need it now. Please don't give up on me. Don't give up on us Nanoha"

She places a hand on my cheek, caressing it with tenderness.

"Silly. I love you. I wouldn't leave you so easily" she smiles and gives me the kiss that I have wanted since I walked in the door.

The kiss was gentle, but then it became hungry. I had wanted this since I gave her some space to think. I wanted to feel her body more than ever. And with that thought in mind, in a matter of seconds, I found myself hovering over her kissing her passionately. I kissed from her lips, to her neck, and until clothes further blocked me from her soft skin. I sat on my knees, in between Nanoha's legs.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything" A confused look graced Nanoha's face. I waved my hand over her body and soon the clothes that covered her body disappeared. A smile came to my lips. "Now that's better" And I lay myself on top of her again, kissing her where I left off.

I slowly made my way down to her breasts. I wanted to savor this. I wanted to savor the taste of her. I left a trail of kisses between her luscious breasts before I took her right nipple into my mouth. It tasted so good. I sucked on it harder trying to keep the taste in my mouth as I played with her left nipple. Once finished, I moved over to her left breast and did the same as her right. I could suck her breasts forever, but there was something else I had a taste for at the moment.

I moved down her body once again. I could already smell the sweetness of her juices as my mouth came closer. I spread her legs to reveal what I wanted. It was so wet. Her juices were leaking out onto the couch. I smirked.

"You're so wet Nanoha"

"Oh course I am. You're treating me so good" she said in between breaths.

"Well" I bend down lower. My face not even an inch away from her clit. "I shouldn't let these juices go to waste" and with that said, my mouth began to devour her.

Nanoha's breath hitched instantly and her hands became entangled within my hair. I sucked, licked, and nipped everything in sight as Nanoha pulled my head closer to her treasure. I could tell that she was about to release, but I wanted to try something. I stopped.

"What are you doing?" Nanoha says with a confused look as she tries catching her breath.

"Nothing" as I lay on her giving her a kiss. "I wonder how it feels when guys make love to a woman"

"I wouldn't know, but I could imagine it feeling good"

"I'm sure it would. To be inside the person you love"

"What are you getting at?"

"This" I got up so that I'm on my knees again. I wave my hand and my clothes disappear.

I wave my hand again, but this time over my most private area. I could see Nanoha's eyes widen.

"Um. Wow. I don't know what to say. I've never made love with one of those"

"Well there's a first for everything"

"There sure is" She says seductively as she grabs and pulls me on top of her.

We engage in another hungry kiss. I could feel my body begin to overflow with the need to pleasure. And with the feel of Nanoha below me, I could feel my new found attachment becoming hard.

"Looks like someone's hot and bothered" Nanoha said in between our kisses. I look down towards my middle and sure enough, it was hard as a rock. Pointing in the direction of a certain opening.

"Well only you could do this to me" I bend down placing another short kiss upon her lips.

"Well let's not keep our little friend waiting. I want you inside me"

With her consent, I grabbed the shaft of my newly created penis and led it towards Nanoha's opening.

"Ahhh. Mmmm" Nanoha moaned as I entered her.

So this is how it felt for guys and oh it felt so good. To be inside Nanoha made me feel complete. With every push and pull within the wetness of her walls, it edged me to go faster. I wanted to stay inside her forever.

Faster and faster I went inside her, eliciting even more erotic moans. I could feel pressure building up. I think I'm about to come. I pumped as fast as I could. Nanoha wrapped her arms and legs around me, putting me more in her. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Nanoha" I said breathless as I continued to pump. Nanoha's breaths were quick. She was coming to.

"FATE!" she screamed and her walls closed around me.

"NANOHA!" I yelled as I pumped one last time as I came inside her.

Once it was over, I fell on top of Nanoha still inside her. I now know how men feel and I feel sorry for them. Yes, this had its good sides, but damn that was a lot of work.

"Wow. I think we should use that more often" I lift up a little.

"Easy for you to say. It takes a lot of work, you know"

"Who said that you would be doing all the work Fate" she said seductively.

She pushed me gently onto my back as she claimed my lips. She was on top of me, kissing me hungrily as she bounced up and down on my shaft.

"Mmmmmm" I couldn't suppress the moan anymore. This felt so good.

Nanoha broke the kiss and sat straight up, still fucking me like no tomorrow.

"Fate. Mmmmm." She moaned. "I love you inside me" She grabbed my breasts. Grabbing them rather harshly, but it felt good to me.

I definitely was enjoying this. I grabbed her ass, pushing her up and down harder. I was sure that the neighbors could hear us as Nanoha's house became filled with a symphony of our moans. I could feel the pressure building up again.

"Mmmmm. Nano-" she silenced me with her lips as she picked her speed. With each thrust she sent me over the edge. And after a few seconds, I came harder than I did the first time.

I couldn't control my breathing. Was this always going to be like this with Nanoha around? This girl is something else when it came to sex.

"Mmmmm. That felt good. Didn't it Fate?" she says still moving up and down on me, but slowly.

"Yes. It did"

"That makes me happy" she leans in and places a soft kiss on my lips.

Her hands moves and find its way to my breasts, massaging them. I know she wasn't about to start this up again. I grab and stop her hands.

"No. That's not what I want"

"What do you want then?"

"Lay with me? I want to hold you in my arms"

"Of course, but don't think you're getting away from me that easily" she smirks

"I wouldn't have it any other way" After placing a kiss on her lips, Nanoha gets up. She moans as my penis comes out of her. I wave my hand in front of the shaft and it disappears.

She snakes her arms around my neck and pulls me into and blissful kiss. I bend down placing my arms under her legs and pick her up.

"You need to stop seducing me Nanoha" I said placing another kiss on her lips as I walked towards her room.

"I can't help it. Fate's too sexy"

"You're so bad" we share a laugh.

We finally make it to her room. I lay her down putting her under the cover to warm her naked form. I walk over to the other side of the bed and join her under the warmth of the blankets. Nanoha quickly snuggles close to me, laying her head in the crook of my neck. I instantly enclosed her in my arms. I loved the warmth of her body. I would never let it go.

She inhales deeply and I place a kiss on her forehead.

"I could stay like this forever" Nanoha says in a sleepy voice.

"I plan on keeping it that way" she smiles.

"I love you Fate" she says smiling up at me.

"I love you too" We kiss a tender kiss and I held her firmly as she slept.

She looked like an angel. I would protect this angel with my life…

~0~

It's been two weeks since I killed Naga and Signum got away. Life has been hectic with all the demons trying to kill Nanoha and I. It doesn't surprise me though. I was even expecting it. I knew that I was going to be seen as a traitor after what had happened and I didn't care. I had someone to protect and that was all that mattered to me. So demon after demon, I put a shield up in order to protect Nanoha and destroyed the bastards that dared to harm us.

This had to have been the fifteenth demon that I've fought within two weeks. I didn't recognize this demon. His eyes were filled with rage and mine soon followed. I quickly throw up a shield in front of Nanoha before changing into my demon form. The demon ran for me in the process of changing. I readied my flames as he fully changed into a giant dog like creature. He leaped for me and before I could throw some flames his way, something happened. A pink ball of energy shot from behind me. It quickly hit the demon, instantly turning him into a pile of dust. Surprised, I turned my head. Nanoha had her hand stretched out in front of her, which was glowing a pink color.

"Nanoha?"

"I didn't want you to be only protecting me Fate. I want to protect you too and I will. Let's fight together"

"O-okay"

There must have been other demons watching because after that, the demons stopped coming. But that didn't stop me from being on alert.

~0~

After Nanoha destroyed that demon today, she decided that she didn't want to be alone and decided to stay at my place. Nanoha was sleep cuddled in my arms. She looked so cute. Like a child even. It brought a smile to my face.

Huh? Something was different. It was as if something abnormal was lingering in the air. I get out of the bed without waking Nanoha and walked into the living room. Almost instantly, I could smell it. I recognized that scent.

"What are you doing here?" I said with anger evident in my voice.

"Is that how you greet your Master?" he giggled as he came out of the darkness of the room.

"You're no longer my Master Chrono. Now what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I want to give you another chance Fate. I don't want my Destroyer to be deemed a traitor. Now, be good and Kill. The. Girl." He said with his voice turning from normal to dark.

"Sorry to burst you balls Chrono, but I'm not going to play the role of your puppet anymore. Get someone else to do it….while if they want to be blown to pieces" I laughed at the end.

"You leave me no choice then, but to kill you. But not today. That would be too easy. Come to my room tomorrow and we'll settle this once and for all. Oh" he pauses. "Bring that little girlfriend of yours to" he laughed as he disappeared.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the final battle and that Chrono…..will be when you breathe your last breath.

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review as always. The next chapter will be the time for many things to be revealed.**


	7. The Beginning to an End

**The Destroyer**

**Chapter 7**

**The beginning to an End**

"No Nanoha"

"Why not Fate? Why can't I come with you?"

I take a much needed inhale of air. I've been trying to convince Nanoha that I couldn't have her come with me to the underworld to fight Chrono, but she will not budge.

"This is my fight Nanoha. My fight alone"

"But wasn't that the whole point of me saying let's fight together? So you wouldn't have to fight alone?"

"This is not a fight that I want to put your life in danger"

"I have powers Fate. Powers that no one wants to mess with. I can help you"

"Even with your powers Nanoha, I don't think that things would be that easy. Knowing how Chrono is, he would find something in order to hurt you and that's not a risk that I'm willing to take" I walk over to her placing my hands on her shoulders, staring into concerned pools of blue. "Why can't you see Nanoha? You being there would only be a distraction to me. I can't fight with you down there because all I would concerned about is you and your safety. I need to be focused. I need to have a clear head when dealing with Chrono. I can't think of anything else"

She sighs the takes my hands into her own and kisses them both tenderly before she looks at me once more. Her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Promise me. Promise me that you'll come back to me if I let you go" Nanoha said those words with a calm voice, but I could tell that she was pleading. I didn't respond. "Please Fate. Promise me that you'll come back" it was desperate.

I smile. "I promise Nanoha" and she pulls me in an embrace.

I could feel my smile slowly fading away. Was it even possible? Would it be possible for me to come back from where I was about to go? Truthfully, I don't think that it would be possible. There was a possibility that I would die, but I already accepted that fate. I would die just to keep Nanoha safe. I would fight for the woman that I loved and that was all that mattered to me.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too"

Now all I had to do was wait.

**Night Falls**

After saying good-bye to Nanoha, I made my way down to the underworld. Nanoha. I shook my head. I couldn't think about her down here. I had to put all of my focus into the matter at hand and that was killing Chrono. As I made my way to his room, I realized that something was different. There was something off. There was no one in sight. There were no demons around, but that didn't stop me from being alert.

Chrono's room door soon comes into view. This was it. I open the door. Chrono of course, was sitting on his throne as he always has been every time I would enter this room.

"Ah Fate. I see that you could come. Please come in" I did, but I was looking around to make sure no demons were around. "Oh don't worry Fate. No one is here to disturb our little party"

I stop halfway from him, looking him straight in the eyes. He looks behind me as if looking for someone.

"Where's your little girlfriend? I guess you didn't let her come" He sighs. "Too bad. I would have enjoyed killing the both of you" He sighs again. "It's a shame that things had to turn out like this though. It's a repeat all over again" he said shaking his head side to side.

What the hell was he talking about? What was a repeat?

"What are you talking about Chrono?" anger clearly in my voice. I wasn't in the mood for games.

"Oh. Is that anger I hear in your voice?" He laughs. "I've trained you well" he smiles.

"Stop playing games. The question I asked has nothing to do with me Chrono. Now answer my question" my anger seemed to be raising higher and higher.

"Oh, but it does have to do with you, my dear. It has everything to do with you"

"What are you talking about?"

"I forgot to tell you the origin of your birth" He laughs. "You're father was sent to kill someone. A unless human. But being the weak bastard that he was, he fell in love with her"

My eyes went wide. Huh? What?

"Yes Fate. You're mother was a human. So that makes you, Fate, half human" He leans forward in his chair. "Now do you see why the demons were giving you shit when you were growing up?" He laughs. "Anyway, my master wasn't too fond of the idea of your father being with a human and so I was sent to kill him" He laughs. "You should have seen his face when I ripped his heart out. We had your mother found and killed too" he laughs even harder. "I thought that with them out of the way, I could make you into the most feared demon that ever lived. The demon your father was before he met the human bitch, but I guess that human blood in you made you grow soft just like your father. Now you're just useless. I don't need you anymore"

I was in shock. I heard everything that he said. I could feel my blood boiling with anger. This BITCH killed my parents. My hands balled into fists, drawing blood as my nails sunk into my hands. Chrono killed them. He was supposed to be my father's friend and he killed him. He manipulated me into doing his bedding. THAT BITCH.

I could feel the demon rising in me and it wanted out. I wanted it out. The black aura engulfed me instantly. My hair changed black and my eyes changed blood red; blood that soon would be spilled. I had never been so angry before.

"YOU! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY. YOU WILL PAY YOU BITCH" I ran towards him with flames spilling from my hands. He was going to pay and I was going to make sure he would even if that meant I would die in the process.

**To Be Continued**

**I know some of you are hating me for leaving such a serious cliff hanger, but I just had to. Please review**


	8. As it began, it now comes to an End

**The Destroyer**

**Chapter 8**

**As it began, it now comes to an End**

"YOU! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY. YOU WILL PAY YOU BITCH" I ran towards him with flames spilling from my hands.

As I was about to land a punch to his pathetic face, he grabbed my hand. With my right hand in his tight grasp, I quickly launched my left hand to strike him. He grabbed that one to.

"Fate you should know better than that. I won't go down so easily" He looks down at my locket. After pulling both hands behind my back while holding them with one hand, he grabs the locket holding it in his hands.

"You don't even deserve to wear this. Your father didn't either and that's why I was happy that my Master sent me to kill him after he started messing with the human whore" He rips the necklace from around my neck and throws it into a wall.

The anger I had felt at that moment increased tenfold. It was as if my skin was boiling with madness and hate. He shouldn't have touched my necklace.

"You bitch" I screamed as I thrust my head forward making contact with his. That got the bastard to loosen the hold that he had on me.

He staggered back with his hand on his head. He was in a daze and that was my time to strike. I made sure that the fire spilling from my hands was as intense as they could get, before I went charging towards Chrono.

"You killed my family" I yelled as I punched him with first my right and then my left fist. He staggers back again. "You are going to pay for what you've done" I teleport quickly behind him, kicking him on the right side of his head. Blood flew from his mouth as a result. He staggers to the left.

I teleport again elbowing him in the face. He didn't have time to react as I uppercut him as hard as I can, which had him flying in the air with his feet off the ground. I grabbed his jacket in order to pull him close to me.

"You bitch. I hate you" I yelled as I laid punch after punch, kick after kick, to his face and body.

I could smell his flesh burning with every punch I connected with his skin. He was slumped over. Blood and burnt skin now covered his face. I would have smiled if I wasn't so pissed off. I wasn't finished him. I wasn't finished by a long shot. He was going to feel all the pain that I've felt before I would put him out of his misery.

I gave him one last punch from hell, which had him falling into a nearby wall. My hands were stained with his blood just like I had wanted it to be. I was almost satisfied, but not yet. It wasn't enough blood to satisfy me.

His breathing was shallow as he tried to get up. Blood covered his entire form as he stood. He starts to laugh.

"Hahahaha" he laughs as he coughs up blood. He wipes his mouth.

"I don't think anything is funny Chrono"

"But there is" he laughs again. "If you really think you can beat me, you're sadly mistaken" and before I could say anything he charges for me.

Being as quick as I was, I quickly summoned my favorite blades. I made sure that the flames were nice and hot before I threw them one after another. I threw enough blades to pierce each limb on his body. And I took pleasure in hearing him scream in agony.

He falls down to his hands and knees. I could hear his flesh still sizzling from the flamed blades that pieced him. I walk over grabbing him by his hair, lifting his head up. He looked pathetic, but that didn't stop his laughter still.

With his hair within my left hand, I used my right to conjure up a huge fireball.

"Do you have any last words before I kill you?"

"No" and he continued to laugh. He was really pissing me off, so I thought I would do him a favor and kill him quickly.

I swung my arm in his direction in order to release the fireball, but he caught my hand. I could feel an intense pain running through my body. I feel my body falling towards the floor. I couldn't move. What was going on?

"Damn Fate. I thought that you would have remembered that my specialty is in paralysis" He laughs and he gets up from the floor. I tried to speak, but nothing would come out. "Well I guess it can't be helped then" He conjures a fireball just as I had done. "Say hello to your father for me" He lifts his arm to release the fireball in his hand.

I had failed. I had failed to keep my promise to Nanoha. I would have loved to hold her in my arms again. To kiss her. To make love to her once more. I just hope that she'll forgive me. _"I'm sorry Nanoha"_ I said in my mind.

I looked at Chrono intensely. If I was going to die, I wanted to do so looking him in the eyes. He smirks and swings his arm towards me. Just as I was about to become a burning corpse, I could see a pink ball of energy hit his arm.

He screams. The pink ball of energy severs his whole arm.

"What the fuck?" she says holding what's left of his arm. He quickly turns his head in the direction of the pink ball of energy. My eyes follow as well.

"Fate!" Nanoha yells.

"You little Bitch" He picks me up with his remaining hand and throws me into a nearby wall. All I could do was watch. I still couldn't move. "Now with the trash out of the way, you're all mine" he said with a smirk.

Nanoha didn't get the chance to say anything because Chrono shot a huge black wave of energy at her. Nanoha being quick, shot a pink wave of energy back. The two energies met and were equally distributed. The pink energy started becoming more powerful and Chrono's black energy started getting smaller and smaller. _"Yes, Nanoha was going to defeat the bastard"._ I thought too soon. Chrono grabs her hands when she gets close enough. He laughs.

"You thought that would work on me" Still laughing. He stops laughing altogether as his face gets serious. "You must don't know who you're fucking with" he punches Nanoha, who flies in the air, before hitting the floor.

A black aura engulfs Chrono. _"Shit this isn't good" _I've seen what he could do with his aura around him.

I tried moving once, but to no avail. I could see this eyes glowing red through the darkness of the aura. Nanoha only had time to get up on her knees before a more powerful wave of energy came. She tried to match the energy wave with hers once again, but it wasn't powerful enough.

Before I knew it, her energy dissipated and in order not to get crushed by the energy coming from Chrono's hand, she had to put up a shield. I tried moving myself again as Chrono started walking Nanoha's way, still with the energy in hand. _"Move damnmit"_ I tried telling my body. I couldn't watch Nanoha die, but my stupid body still wouldn't move.

He stops in front of Nanoha. His black energy built up due to his closeness to Nanoha's shield. I could see the stress on Nanoha face. She was using a lot of energy just to hold the shield up. The darkness of the aura around Chrono lightened and I could see him again. He began to laugh. His voice was different. It was as if a demon was possessing him.

"I can't believe that you had us demons scared. You're nothing but a pathetic human. And you're going to die. Then I'll take the satisfaction of killing your precious Fate and then I'm going to kill the rest of your pathetic kind" he laughed some more before the energy coming from his hand increased tenfold.

Nanoha's face was more intense. The power coming from Chrono's hand had her feet sliding across the floor, but she still didn't falter. But how long could she keep her shield up? Then I heard it. Something was cracking. It was Nanoha's shield. I could see the fear in her eyes grow as the cracks became bigger. I had to do something. _"DAMNMIT! MOVE YOU FUCKING BODY!"_ I screamed in my mind as I tried moving once again. My fingers started moving, which followed by my arms and then the rest of my body. Once up on my feet, I called for the thing that could help me the most right now.

"BARDICHE" I yelled and soon my weapon appeared in my hands.

I could see that the shield that Nanoha had up was about to break. I teleported as fast as I could and I ended up behind Chrono. "Go to hell Chrono" I screamed putting all my energy into my weapon, raising it up as the electricity and flames grew to an unmeasureable size.

I saw my weapon glowing in his eyes as he turned around and before he had the chance to scream, I let down my scythe on his head, splitting him right now the middle. His body bursts into flames and his remains disappeared. I turned my attention to Nanoha, whom was on her hands and knees breathing heavily.

"Nanoha, are you alright?" I said crouching down placing my hand on her back. She looks up at me and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm fine now" I pulled her closer to me. It felt good to have her in my arms. "I thought I told you to stay at the house" I whispered in her ear.

"Well thank goodness that I didn't because you would be dead"

"I guess you're right. Thank you for rescuing me" I pull back from the hug to place a soft kiss on her lips to show my gratitude. I helped her up. "Oh my father's necklace" I said running over to where Chrono had thrown it.

I see the chain visible under some debris, so I grab it and when I do, all I could do was gasp.

"What is it?" Nanoha says coming from behind me.

"It's the locket. It's open" I quickly turn it over to see what was inside. I had wanted to know what was in this locket since Chrono had given it to me all those years ago and now I'll finally know.

Once turned, within the locket laid picture of a man and a woman smiling, holding each other in their arms. I recognized my father immediately, but who was the woman? She has blonde hair and beautiful burgundy eyes just like me.

"Is this….. my mother?" I whisper as I gently trace the woman's face in the picture. Then something sprung from it. It was like a miniature video or something. And my father's face appeared.

"Fate if you are watching this, it means that I'm no longer here. I've been deemed a traitor by the demon world for falling in love with a human, your mother, and bearing a child with her. I'm sure that you were brought up to be evil, but that's not what I wanted for you. I had planned to live with you and your mother in the human world so that you would live a normal happy life free from the evil that dwells in the world, but of course you know that it never happened. I wished that I could have seen you grow up. Your mother did to, but the situation had made it difficult. But it's not too late though. Your mother is still alive and is waiting for you. I can only wish that you two will become close and love each other just as I loved the both of you. I love you my dear Fate"

The video suddenly vanishes. I hadn't noticed the tears falling from my eyes until Nanoha wiped them away. Just as I kissed her hand, a yellow light beams from the necklace engulfs both Nanoha and I.

~0~

_20 years ago_

_I had been on edge since Sira gave birth to Fate. I've tried to keep it a secret from her that there have been attempts on my life. I didn't want to worry her, but I do fear that something will happen soon. No, I know it will. My eyes drift over towards the bassinet that Fate lays quietly in. And then they shift to Sira. It amazes me how she continues to stay beautiful even after a few years that has passed since we've been together. I wonder if Fate will be just as beautiful. I'm sure she will. I wonder…..if I'll be here to see her grow up. _

_That smell. Shit._

"_Sira! Sira get up" I said shaking her lightly. Her eyes opened. Her eyes turned from sleepy to fear in an instant._

"_It's happening isn't it?"_

"_Yes it is. I have to get you somewhere safe before they find you here" I said getting out of bed. I gently pulled her out of bed. She stopped moving._

"_I don't want to go. I don't want to go somewhere without you Draco" Her tears were already coming down her cheeks._

"_Sira if you don't go now then they are going to kill you. I can't live knowing that"_

"_Well what about Fate? I want to take her with me"_

"_You can't Sira. Fate has demon blood in her. They would find her and then would probably kill you both. I can't risk that"_

"_I can't leave my baby behind Draco. Don't make me do that" her tears came down harder. I wiped them away._

"_I know it's hard, but you have to for right now. I promise that I'll make sure that you two will reunite someday"_

"_What do you mean? Aren't all of us going to get back together?" I looked at her with sad eyes. I knew that it would be impossible._

"_I don't think that's going to happen Sira" She quickly kissed me. This would probably be our last kiss. The smell was getting closer. "I have to teleport you now Sira. I promise that you'll see Fate again" I kissed her one last time. "I love you"_

"_I love you too" and with that, I waved my hand and she was gone. Be safe Sira_

_I quickly made my way over to the bassinet, but stopped when I heard a familiar voice._

"_Ah Draco. Sorry to barge in so late" I turn around and faced my friend. I was shocked to see him._

"_Why are you here Chrono?"_

"_Why else would I be here, but to kill you Draco. You should have known better to mess with the human and on top of that, you had a kid with her"_

"_Kill me? You're my friend"_

"_Not anymore. This is my chance to move up in the ranks Draco. And with you gone, no one can stand in my way of being the best._

"_You would kill me just to be superior? We've been through a lot together. It means nothing to you?"_

"_Yes it did. You were my friend and you helped me out. I'm grateful to you for that, but times change my friend. The boss wants you gone and so it shall be done" he vanishes. I look around my surrounding trying to see where he went, but I couldn't find him. "Looking for me?" He says as he kicks the back of my head._

_I hit the wall across the room. I didn't have any time to react before he came behind me, whipping me around to face him._

"_You've grown weak since you fell for that human. You're pathetic Draco. This is good-bye" _

_I could feel this unbearable pain in my chest. It was as if something was squeezing my heart. When Chrono pulled out, before I hit the floor, I could see my heart pounding in his hands._

_I looked towards the bassinet where Fate was still sleeping. I reached my hand out towards her, but as much as I tried, I could not reach her._

_I could feel me choking on my own blood. I was going to die, but I still wanted to see my daughter one last time. I reach for her one more time, but a foot quickly crushes my hand. I grunt out in pain. _

"_Don't worry about Fate. I'll take good care of her" he laughs. That's the last thing that I hear as my vision goes black. Forgive me Fate and Sira._

~0~

The light disappears and Nanoha and I are back in Chrono's room. I can't believe that it really happened. My parents were taking away from me over something stupid. I'm happy that I was able to avenge my father's death. I wish that I could have met him…..

"Fate, are you okay?" I smile.

"Yeah. Let's go home" and with that, I teleport us back to where we belong.

~0~

I was nervous. The nerves that I was currently feeling surpassed anything that I have felt before.

"Fate, are you nervous?" I gave her a nervous look. "I guess that's a yes" she laughs. "Well you've been waiting for this day since a couple days. Now that we're here, let's enjoy it okay?" she kisses me and it calms my nerves a bit.

She was right. I had been waiting for this day for a couple days now. No, I've been waiting for this day my whole life. I just hope that I can make my father's last wish come true.

"Here goes nothing" I knock on the door.

I hear footsteps come almost instantly. I think that my nerves just came back. The door finally opens. There she was. I woman I had been wanting to meet my whole life. It was amazing how we looked almost identical, but she was more beautiful, even with the few wrinkles she had.

I could tell that she was shocked. She placed her hand over her open mouth. Tears soon followed as she hesitantly reached out for me and pulled me into a hug.

Her body was so warm. It felt very welcoming to me. And as if it was natural, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Am I dreaming?" she says. "Are you really my little girl?" she pulls back from the hug. She examines me a little before she places her right hand on my left cheek. I hold it in mine.

"Yes it's me mom and I'm here to stay. I don't want to be without you" I said. I think tears started falling down my eyes at that point. I couldn't believe that I was standing in front of my mother.

She quickly pulls me into another hug. "I'm never going to let you go again" and she held me for a long time before she let go. "And who might this pretty young lady be?" she smiled. I turned to face Nanoha. She was crying like a baby. She was such a child sometimes. I walk over to her wiping her tears away and she wiped mine. I placed a kiss on her lips.

"This is the love of my life, Nanoha" I said looking at Nanoha in the eyes. She smiles.

"Well, let's come inside and get to know each other better since we're all family" I smile at that and all of us walk inside.

This was definitely that best day of my life. I have Nanoha. I have my mom. And I had a father that made this meeting possible. I love you Dad.

**Hope everyone enjoyed. Please review of course. One more chapter left.**


	9. New Beginnings

**The Destroyer**

**Chapter 9**

**New Beginnings **

It's been a few years since things have quieted down. I've really enjoyed my time with my mom. Because of her, I've been able to cook a descent meal. It's wonderful just to be able to cook and bake with my mom.

"Tell me how you and dad got together" I said while putting the rice in the boiling pot of water.

"Fate, you've asked me that millions of times. You know the story already" she giggles as she continues to cut the chicken.

"I want to hear it again" she sighs and stops cutting.

"Okay. Well, it was many years ago. It was one particular night where I went to bed early since I had to work the next day. I remember being woken up from a strange noise and there he was. Draco was standing over me with a fireball in hand. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I had never encountered people that could hold fireballs in their hands. I remember begging for him not to kill me and to my relief he didn't. He vanished to only come back the next day. Obviously I was scared. I thought that maybe this time he would kill me, but he just said that he was sorry. He told me that he had never seen anything so beautiful" she smiles. "And the rest was beautiful. Even with the fears we had, I still enjoyed our time together and I was happy that we had you. I just wished I could see you grow up"

"Yeah me too" and with that, we resume cooking.

I couldn't imagine how rough things had to have been for my parents. I experienced the hardships, but not as much or as long as they did. I'm happy that I at least could keep one of my parents. Life has just been good lately. Very peaceful even. Even though I'm not quite use to it, I like it a lot especially since I have others to think about now.

"How many times do I have to still you to not do that in public?" My mother and I look towards the door. I sigh. This has been a routine that seems to happen a lot.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll never do it again"

"You've said the plenty of times before and you still end up doing it" I thought that this would be a good time to intervene. I exit the kitchen heading towards the ruckus.

"Mom!" came a tiny voice as she ran towards me. I quickly engulfed her in a hug as I picked her up. _"Please save me"_ she told me telepathically as her eyes glanced over in Nanoha's direction.

With Nanoha's and my power mixed within Mari, she's capable of doing things that me and Nanoha cannot and telepathy is one of them.

"_I wonder what you've gotten yourself into this time young lady" _she laughs nervously as I put her down. "So what was it this time?" I said asking Nanoha. It seemed that she was waiting for me to ask. Mari moved behind me grabbing onto my leg, slowly peeking out from behind it. I could understand her actions. I've also been on the other end of Nanoha's wrath and it wasn't pretty.

"What kind of question is that? You already know that she's been using her powers in public places even though I tell her over and over again not to. She knows that I can sense when she uses them and she still disobeys me" I look down at Mari, who in turn, looks back at me.

"Is this true Mari?" I already knew the answer. She nods hesitantly. _"Who was it this time?"_

"_It was the same boy as always. He keeps picking on me and everyone laughs. I thought that it would be okay just scaring him a little with the spiders in his lunch"_

"_And?" _I knew there was more.

"_Well….I also conjured snakes in his desk. It was funny watching his expression. He peed his pants in front of the whole class" _

I smile and ruffle her hair. _"Good girl. Anyway, have you told your mother about this?"_

"_No"_

"_You know that this would make things much easier if you told her that someone was bullying you"_

"_I know, but I wanted to handle it on my own. Just like you did when you had to"_

"_But that was long ago. Yes, I did think that way once, but without your mother, I wouldn't be here right now and neither would you. You shouldn't be afraid to ask for help or feel that you have to go through things alone. That's what your mother and I are here for. Even your grandma with help you. Okay?"_

"_Yes mom" _she hugs my leg.

"Mari, tell your mom why you keep using your powers" she walks from behind me and steps in front of me. I place my hands on her shoulders.

"Well" she pauses as she starts playing with her hands. When she was nervous, she would always do it…..just like Nanoha. It was so cute. "I wanted to be like mom and defend myself from the person that was hurting my feelings" 

"So it's was your fault? I told you about telling her those stories Fate. That's not the way things should be handled. You two are such a hand full" she said walking past us.

I stop her by encircling my arms around her, burying my head in her neck. This was the only way that I knew how to calm her down in situations like this. It definitely came in handy when she would yell at me.

"Sorry that Mari and I can be trouble sometimes. I think Mari has learned her lesson and I'll definitely make it up to you for telling her those stories, okay?" I place a few kisses on her neck.

Mari wraps her arms around Nanoha's right leg. "I'm sorry mommy. I'll never do it again. Forgive me?" The puppy dog eyes soon come.

She uses it every time Nanoha becomes frustrated with her, or just to get her way in general. She looked just like Nanoha in the moment even though she has blonde hair and burgundy eyes just as I do. Nanoha's the one she got her little trick from in the first place. I guess Mari picked it up after seeing the countless times that Nanoha used it on me. Poor Nanoha. Mari's using her own trick against her. And just like clockwork, Nanoha's hard exterior faded.

"It's okay baby. I just want you to have a normal life" she says as she quickly hugs her little form. "You should have told me that someone was bullying you. Just let me know when he does something to you again. I'll be up there in a hurry, okay?"

"Yes mommy"

"_If the little fur ball does something else to you again, kick him where it would hurt the most" _I chimed in winking my left eye.

She giggles. "_Yes mom"_ Nanoha let's her go and she goes running into the kitchen. "Hey grandma what's for dinner?"

"It's your favorite. Chicken and rice"

"Yay" It amazes me how Mari is so much like me. I couldn't help, but smile at the thought of it.

"She's something else isn't she?" Nanoha said as she stood beside me. I pull her in an embrace and her arms quickly wraps around me. I love it when she's near me.

"Yes. She is. She's becoming more like me every day that it scares me sometimes"

"She's not going to be like that old you Fate" she tightens her arms around my waist. It amazes me just how well Nanoha knows me better than anyone.

"How do you know that? She does have demon blood in her"

"I know she does, but I know you Fate. You wouldn't let that happen. Besides, you made a promise right?" Huh? How did she….. "You made a promise to yourself and to your father that you wouldn't allow Mari to lead the same life as you did, right?"

"Yes, I did" she backs away from me a little and stares into my burgundy and I stare in her blue.

"I trust that you'll keep that promise" she says before her soft luscious lips captured mine.

I was in heaven. I loved her mouth. I loved the way it tasted. I would always forget about everything. All my worries would disappear within those lips. And forgetting where I was, I pulled her closer to me. Continuing to drown in Nanoha's lips. She breaks the kiss and I whine.

"Not now baby. We have all night for that" she kisses me once more. "Remember you promised to make it up to me and I plan on enjoying you all night" she says in a seductive whisper as she ran her fingers across my lips. I could feel my body already reacting to her words and the touch she was giving to me. I wish tonight was right now.

She walks and makes her way into the kitchen. "Hey Mama T" she kisses her on the cheek.

"I see you're still keeping Fate in her place" she laughs.

"She can't resist me" she says with a cheeky smile to my mother.

Yeah right. What is she talking about? I can resist her. Her eyes shift to me and with a seductive look on her face, she licks her lips. I take that back. I can't resist her. I was never able to and I wouldn't have it any other way.

As I look at my family, I couldn't help but feel content with my life. Even though I feel ashamed of my life growing up, I won't let it bother me anymore. I have a mother who understands everything that I've been through since she dealt with it when my father was alive. I have a little girl that wants to be like me when she grows up. But most of all, I have a woman who loves me for who I was and who I am now. I hope to show her what she means to me for the rest of my life. I'm just happy that…

"Come on mom. Let's eat"

"Coming"

I can finally put The Destroyer to rest and let Fate Testarossa, the loving parent and the caring wife, live.

**Hope you all enjoyed. I did. I had fun writing it. Thanks for all those that have reviewed and read. Thank you very much**


End file.
